The present disclosure relates generally to a table assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a table assembly with a cover configured to move from a closed position to a display position and vice versa.
Tailgating is a popular pastime in the United States. Typically, a group congregates around vehicles in a parking lot to celebrate and cheer for their favorite sports team. The food and other necessary supplies are usually transported in a trunk of a vehicle or bed of a truck. Some truck owners use the rear of the truck as a table by letting down the truck's tailgate. Other tables, such as a typical card table, may also be used.
These festivities typically require space for backing up a truck or other vehicle to be used as a serving platform. Using a typical card table without a vehicle may not feel as authentic as typical tailgating to an attendee.
What is needed, therefore, is a table assembly that allows for a more authentic feel of tailgating even when a vehicle is not present when compared to a typical card table or picnic table.